A New Hero
by little-miss-multifandom
Summary: Link is the forgottton Hero of Twilight, living out his days in the small town of Ordon with his younger sister, Serina. After getting in a fight with her brother, Serina leaves the house only to return when some interesting information is relayed to her. Mostly likely Zelink and OC/OC, but I could only pick two genres.
1. A Discovered Hero

**Hello people of the internet! Ninja here! This is technically my second fan fiction, but I deleted my first one 'cause it was really bad. I hope this one is better. I know there was a similar fan fiction put out there, but I really didn't copy. I've had this sitting for about a year collecting virtual dust. I really hope you will all enjoy my dreams. SPECIAL THANKS TO BlueFrenchHorn97 FOR BEING AN AWESOME FRIEND AND BETA READER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

"Serina and Link, its dinner time! Hurry up!" Ilia called from her house. My brother Link and I were sword fighting by the stream that runs through our home town of Ordon**. **The wind blew lightly, just enough to rustle the flora in the town.

Ordon was a small farming province with only a few small resident areas, but with a small town came big gossip. Right now Link and I were the talk. Apparently a woman of my age "should be getting married and starting a family." I always thought that was insane. I was only sixteen, for Goddess sake!

Link turned around and looked at Ilia, who was standing in the door way to the mayor's house. I took this chance to tackle him to the ground and put my wooden practice sword against his neck. He gasped but started to give a hearty laugh. I joined in, "Score: Serina one Link zero!" I announced as I jumped off of him.

"I do believe that I am the one who defeats you every other day! My score should be a lot higher." Link started to brag as me and him headed towards Ilia's house.

Ilia's father died not long after my brother got back from his quest. She has been much more cold and distant since then. She never seemed to be happy. It made being around her awkward at times…  
Ilia gave Link and I a stern look as we walked into her home. "Serina, it isn't respectable for a young lady to be sword fighting or rolling around on the ground." Great, this lecture again…

I put my practice sword down next to Link's, "Ilia, it isn't fair for me to sit around. I want to be prepared if danger arises again. I want to be able to help Link if he ever needs it."

Both Link and Ilia knew that when Link was chosen by the goddesses to protect Hyrule affected me as much as it affected my brother. I hated seeing my brother come into town after months of being gone, being bruised and beaten up. I hated standing by because it isn't 'proper' for a lady to fight. But it wasn't just the fact I wanted to be needed. I was darn right tired of this little town. Nothing changes… ever. I wanted adventure. I wanted to see all of Hyrule! Maybe I would even go into other countries, like Termina.

"Ilia, she isn't doing any harm to herself by learning a little sword play. Just let it rest, okay?"  
Ilia immediately nodded her head. Link always had a way of making Ilia calm down. It was probably because Ilia was practically waiting for Link to confess his undying love for her. He never would, though.  
Ilia had a thing for my brother since I could remember and at one point everyone thought they would get together, but during Link's adventures he fell in love with another woman. I am the only person in the light world that knew though. The only other person he told was the Princess of Twilight herself.

We all sat down to have and awkward dinner that consisted of me giving death glares, Ilia failing at flirting with Link, and Link noisily eating his stew and trying and get Ilia off his back by ignoring her. Dinner was almost always like this but because neither Link nor I could cook, Ilia was our only source of food.

"Thanks for the meal Ilia, me and Serina are going to get out of your hair now." Ilia nodded as we picked up our 'swords' and headed back to the tree house Link and I lived in.

"One of us needs to learn how to cook, so we don't have dine with her every day…"  
Link laughed, he looked thoughtful for a moment, eventually he spoke, "That wasn't very nice Serina, funny, but mean."

I gave a light chuckle before I placed my hand over my heart and replied, "I only speak the truth!

Link began to look distant as we continued to walk, "Hey Serina," He looked down at the ground, "Maybe you shouldn't train with me anymore…"

My head shot up, "What do you mean? I thought you would understand. I want to be able to help you! Why can't anybody understand that?" I couldn't believe what he said. How could he do this to me?

Link looked at me apologetically. He stopped walking and turned toward me, "Look people around town are whispering about you. All of the women in Ordon are looking down at you for picking up that sword every day. I told you I get it but I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my little sister." He placed his hand on my head.

"I'm not going to get hurt!" I yelled and pushed his hand away. I couldn't take it anymore. I called my horse, Tillion. The black mustang came galloping towards me, "I'll be back before morning." I said to Link without looking at him. I jumped up on Tillion and rode off toward the forest. I could hear my brother yelling at me from the house, but I didn't care. I needed to escape for a while, just to clear my mind. I didn't want to feel useless like I did all those years ago.

"Why does everybody feel the need to tell me what to do?" I monologued, as the wind blew through my short blonde hair. It was only slightly longer than Link's.

I wasn't paying attention where I was going. I was just going. I finally stopped riding when I found myself at the Ordon spring. My brother had told me stories about the light spirit that resided in the spring. I stepped into the spring the cool water washing over my feet. The spring's water was used for healing, and it calmed my nerves to be here.

The spring sparkled in the moonlight, but soon it started to glow. Swirled patterns on the rock became bright. I gaped at the sight I was beholding.

"You are kin to the young hero" I jumped at the disembodied voice. I spun around looking for its source, "Be calm young one. I am one of the four light spirits, Ordona." I stared as a giant 'goat' came from the water. It glowed like the sun does in midday.

I bowed, "I-I am the h-hero's younger sister." My body and voice were shaking with surprise and nervousness. I couldn't help but wonder why the light spirit was speaking with me. Besides being the great hero of Twilight's younger sister, I was no one special. At least that's what I thought.

"You have been called upon by the Goddess to share the power of the triforce of courage with the legendary hero. When Hyrule is swallowed by evil once again it will be your destiny to join with your brother and protect this land." Ordona spoke again before the glow in the water faded again and it was once again dark.

"Wait! What does this mean?!" The only response I received was a glowing triforce shimmering on the back of my hand. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. How could I share the triforce of courage with my brother? Can't there only be one bearer? My mind flooded with questions.

I hopped back onto Tillion and rode back to the tree house that my brother and I shared. I stopped and climbed up the ladder to the door of our home. I rushed in to the house, with wide eyes. I was about to drown my brother in questions, but he interrupted me.

"Serina! Don't do that again! Do you know what could have happened? I don't want to have to save your ass if you get captured! I was about to come after you!"

I began to laugh. It probably made me look a little crazy, but this situation was so crazy I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

I looked up at my brother, "I don't think I should stop training." Link looked puzzled at my statement, until I held up my hand with the triforce still glowing a bright golden shade, "I think we need to start training more."

Link gaped and looked at his own hand. His own triforce now shone "I don't believe this." He turned around, "Start packing! We are going to report to her majesty."

Link began to run around packing while I packed my satchel with clothes and other necessities. He walk to the door and opened it, "I'm going to go tell Ilia. Get to bed; we'll be leaving before dawn." He said before heading out.

* * *

**Please review; give suggestions, and/or helpful criticism. I'll see you again for the second chapter! If I made any mistakes point them out so I can fix them. I can't wait to hear from y'all.**

**(Will answer any FAQs here!)**


	2. Welcome to Castle Town

**Kind of a boring chapter but it is opening the path for a twist of romance. If anybody has some advice or critiquing I would love to hear. There will also be a lot of spoilers in this story so be prepared. I hope y'all like this chapter. Thank you again to my wondrous beta BlueFrenchHorn97.**

**I own nothing but the OCs.**

* * *

_**(Link's POV)**_

I couldn't believe what was happening. My innocent little sister was the next chosen hero. How was this even possible? I still bore the triforce yet it shone on the back of her hand as well. I was worried. Not only about my little sister, but about why we would need another hero.

I was walking up the stairs to Ilia's house. I thought it would be better to tell her now. That way I would be able to leave with Serina as soon as possible, instead of her arguing with me and keeping us from getting on the road sooner.

I knocked on the door, walking inside before I got a response. Ilia was walking in from the other room, she seemed startled at my sudden entrance. "Link? What are you doing here so late? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing is wrong. I came here to tell you that me and Serina are going to be leaving at sunrise tomorrow. I don't know when we will be back."

Ilia's expression went from surprise to anger. "What do you mean you are leaving and don't know when you'll be back?!" I could tell she was furious. She wasn't going to let me leave without giving her an explanation, or arguing with her till she kicked me out. I didn't really want to do either.

"Serina and I need to go see her majesty. I'm afraid I shouldn't tell you much more." I didn't want Ilia to get worried or even worse not let us go. I had to hide almost everything that had happened when Zant tried to take over the light world. Even Serina doesn't know the details. Ilia was about to retort when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you more, but we have to go. Like I said before; we will be on our way by dawn." With that I walked out the door and headed back to my own house.

I climbed up the ladder and opened to door to the house I had been living in since I was just a boy. Serina was asleep on the ground leaning against her bed. Her bag was wide open so I could see she had only packed the bare minimum. It was just like her.

I needed to pack a bag of my own and get some food packed for the trip. I went down into the basement of our house. There was a chest down there with all of the stuff from my previous adventure. This included all of my different outfits from when I adventured and all of the different tools from the dungeons I had battled through. The only thing missing was my sword. The same sword I had returned to the pedestal for the next hero. I took the contents of the chest and put it in my adventure pouch.

I began to reminisce. That's when I met my best friend, Midna. Goddess, I missed her terribly, but it couldn't be helped. Breaking the mirror was for the best. She was right when she said light and shadow would never mix. Still, never a day went by where I didn't miss her snarky comments.

I also met the woman I would come to love, her Majesty the Queen (Princess at the time) Zelda. I had only seen her a few times, but I saw how fierce she could get when she was defending her country. I will never regret fighting for her or fighting by her side. And I had to admit, somewhere deep inside I was happy all this was happening just so I could have a legitimate reason to see her.

But this wasn't about me and Zelda. This was about keeping my little sister safe. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way. Besides, I will never be able to have Zelda, for I am just a simple goat herder that did what he could to help his country.

I climbed back up the ladder to the upstairs, and went to put some food together. That's when I realized, we didn't have much food. Just some old bread and a half drank red potion. I guess I would have to hope Ilia would bring something or we would have to make a stop on the way. I packed what we had and set everything down by the door.

I took another glace at Serina. 'I should probably get some sleep too.' I thought to myself. I lay down in my bed to catch some shut eye before we headed out.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my eye, and my little sister violently shaking my shoulders. "Wake up! We are supposed to be leaving soon!" I sat straight up at her words.

"What time is it?" I yelled as I started get up and stumble around while attempting to get the last of our things together. That's when Serina began to giggle which grew into a bigger laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

She stopped laughing. "I said 'soon' not now. I just thought you wouldn't want to sleep in too much." I calmed down. I looked around when my gaze fell on a small bag that I had never seen before. I raised an eye brow questioningly.

Serina laughed, "Ilia brought it early today. She didn't say much."

I nodded. I opened our door and picked up my bags. "Bring your bags out here and we'll fasten them to Tillion." Serina nodded and headed out the door behind me.

We somehow managed to get all of our bags down the ladder. I called for Epona and soon after the mare showed up fallowed by Serina's black stallion.

"There there" I crooned to my horse. I grabbed her saddle and saddle bags. "Saddle up Tillion and I'll help you fasten your bags." I spoke to my sister without looking at her. I fasten the food bag to Epona and walked over to Serina who was adjusting the girth strap on her saddle.

"Okay hand me your bags." She only had two, but Serina had never gone on long trips, and therefore had never fastened anything too her saddle. "And now if you pay attention, you can hook on extra bags on to your saddle." She nodded her head and we both mounted our rides and headed through the Ordon forest.

Our ride was a little scary. Whenever we came into a monster Serina would run ahead to kill it before I could.

"Serina stop it you making me nervous." I said with a straight face. She laughed. Apparently something that I said was humorous to her, but she never shared. Maybe it was the fact she sometimes saw here self as indestructible.

We made our way through southern Hyrule field. Serina had officially decided she hated flying enemies, after a very persistent Kargaroc. In her words she would 'send every last one of them to a bloody grave.' Since as long as I could remember, when Serina hates something she will be more violent than she should. I remember when she almost broke Malo's arm for teasing her for hanging out with Collin. To this day she gives Malo a glare that would spoil milk every time she sees him.

We finally made it to the entrance to Castle town. We left our horses outside by the wooden gates to the capital city. The guards opened the door.

I held out my arm. "Welcome, to Castle town."

* * *

**So what did y'all think? It took longer to update than I would have liked, but I didn't take too long, right? I love you all.**


	3. All Cleaned Up

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long. I also want to apologize for it being such long chapter, I want to say the thanks to all my followers and reviewers, and a special thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for putting up with me enough to beta for me. On to chapter 3!**

**As y'all know I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

_**Serina's POV:**_

I hardly heard what Link was saying. I was too busy being amazed by everything. I had never gone farther than the lantern seller in the Faron woods. I was finally seeing everything I was missing. The ride here was incredible, if you forget those damn kargarocs. I swear those things are so irritating. Why in the Goddesses names do those things exist?

"Serina we need to go see the Queen. We don't have time to mess around," Link said to me sternly.

I was looking at every shop item only wishing I had the rupees to buy one of everything. Link had to grab me by the arm to get me away from the bakery.

"Oww! Link, stop it! I'm not four; I can walk on my own," I looked away.

Everything he did was irritating me recently. I wasn't sure if it was because of the fight we had, the stress of the situation, or if it was because I didn't get enough comfortable sleep. I still had a crick in my back from sleeping on the floor. And my shoulder hurt from carrying the bags that my horse was previously carrying.

We continued closer to the castle entrance. I was slightly out of it because I was trying hard to keep myself from stopping again. I continued walking until Link pulled my arm and took us through an alley. He was running only making me more confused.

"Link what are you doing? Why are we running?"

Link threw us against a wall and looked back. He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked back at me.

"Let's just say that during my frequent visits to Castle Town during my adventure, I got a few fans." He waved for me to follow him. I began to laugh. Who knew Link wasn't just popular with the Ordonian girls, but with all the young women he met?

"Ha! I just can't see you like they do. You're a great brother, but I mean come on. I obviously am more blessed in the looks department."

I continued to giggle as my brother smirked before speaking "What can I say? Being a chivalrous hero has its perks."

We continued to navigate toward the castle. We showed up on the steps to the front entrance to the grand palace. Link continued up the steps with me fallowing close behind. The guards moved in front of the door, blocking our way.

"Excuse me, but we're here to speak with the Queen. So, if you could just let us through?" They didn't budge from their spot. If anything they straightened up. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I stepped in front of my brother and put on some major charm. "Excuse me boys but me and my brother really just need to talk to her majesty. So if you two would just let us through I would be extremely grateful," I gave the two guards the best puppy dog eyes in my entire life.

It must have worked because they both stepped aside and said that they couldn't deny such a pretty young lady. They too, walked in.

Link's eyes were wide. "I used to call you innocent. I still can believe you did that."

I rolled my eyes as we continued through. We were being closely watched as we made our way to the throne room.

The man standing at the room's door looked at us suspiciously. "What is your business here? It is not visiting hours and the new Queen is very busy with a meeting right now," He spoke with an upturned nose.

This was probably true. Zelda had just recently been coronated after her Father's passing. Many people weren't sure about how the young woman would be able to run a country by herself. She was almost a role model to me. It's amazing how she has done so well with no one by her side.

Link tried again at his persuasive powers and was a little more successful, although it cost us a few rupees. The man wouldn't hear what we had to say, but he had open ears for a purple rupee. I couldn't believe it. This man probably got paid more every month than Link got in five. The greed in some people…

The man announced us and we walked in. There was only the princess and one other person, her body guard… No meeting after all... Link and I both bowed at the wide eyed monarch. I couldn't help but notice the wide grin that spread across my brother's face.

"Excuse me your majesty, but this is of upmost importance. A great danger seems to be threatening your great country," Link motioned a hand toward me. "My younger sister has received a message from the light spirit Ordona. She also seems to be sharing part of the triforce with me."

I looked down. I might be strong willed but this was the Queen. I was standing in the presence of the sovereign of Hyrule.

"Well we must take precautions. Link, I would like for you and your sister to stay here until you are needed somewhere else. I will have someone take you to your rooms. We will discuss more over supper." The Queen's body guard called for a maid to take Link and I to our rooms.

A young woman came around the corner and motioned for us to follow her. The woman was quiet the entire time. The whole walk to our room was silent in fact. The only sound was two sets of boots and the maid's shoes hitting the intricately designed marble floors. I took in everything I saw from the designs on the floor to the paintings on the walls, the maid's calm expression to my brother's hidden excited one. Who can blame him? He hasn't seen the princess since the events that happened years ago.

"This will be the young woman's room," The maid finally spoke. "Dinner will be in a few hours, so make yourself at home." She motioned to the door and I walked in to my new room. The walls were lavishly decorated. They had beautiful paintings of battles or nature scenes. The bed that stood against the left wall in the huge rectangular room had a beautiful silk quilt-type blanket over it. I could get used to this.

I had a lot of time to kill so I set down my bags, relieving the pain in my shoulder and arms, and walked out to explore the halls.

Everything in the castle was so lavish, and looked very old. I continued walking down the halls, noticing how the main halls were decorated with paintings of previous rulers, while the others held paintings of other things or no paintings at all. There was so much art work. From the paintings to the sculptures, there had to be years of hard work put into it.

"I'm so glad I found you miss. You weren't in your bed chambers, so I got worried and looked for you. Her Majesty sent me to get you ready for supper." A different maid from before came up to me excitedly and took me by the arm, leading me back to my bed room. She was quite petite and looked a little younger than me. Her brown hair was tied in a bun and she wouldn't stop going on about how dirty I was and how nice I would look in a proper gown.

We arrived at my door and the young maid led me into the bathroom connected to my bed room. "Okay, get undressed." The maid stated. I had to stop myself from making a joke about how I should at least know her name first. I figured making jokes like that would be inappropriate.

I began to strip off my dirt stained clothes, while the maid began to pour boiling water into the large tub.

"I can prepare my own bath," I said trying to convince the maid I didn't need to be pampered. She would hear any of it.

"Okay the water is ready hop in and I'll be right back." I stood naked and blushing like mad. Last time I had a bath was when I was six and Link had to wash me because I refused to get in. The only reason I remembered that was because I knocked over two pots and because when I finally settled down, Link was so awkward with washing but he knew if he didn't I would have run out of the room naked.

I settled into the bath and relaxed. The warm water smelled of roses and soothed my sore muscles. I had just about fallen asleep when the maid came back in with a bottle of a translucent semi-liquid and a sponge.

"Okay let's get you cleaned up." The maid dunked the sponge in the water and popped the cork out of the bottle then poured a quarter of the contents into the water and another quarter of it on the moistened sponge. She lathered the sponge up a bit and began to furiously scrub away the dirt on my body. Every movement I made in the tub mixed the, from what I now assumed to be soap, and water together and created bubbles.

The maid gave me the sponge. "I'll let you was your personal space." I gratefully took the sponge as the maid walked out again. I scrubbed away until I felt I was clean. I finished right before she walked back into the room with a different bottle of soap.

"Turn around. I need to wash your hair," The maid said as she put some of the soap into her palms. I wasn't going to argue again so I turned so that my hair would be more accessible to the young woman. I suddenly realized that I didn't even know the name of the person who was currently washing my hair as I sit naked in a bath tub.

"Umm… excuse me, but what is your name?" The young lady mumbled something. She seemed to be really focused on getting my hair back to the blonde it once was instead of the light brown it is now. "Sorry I didn't catch that?"

"Angela, but you can call me Angie. How do you even get your hair his dirty?" I blushed. It's true that most of the dirt on me was from getting here but I hadn't bathed in a while as well. In Ordon it wasn't uncommon for even women to only bath four, maybe five times a month. I just gave a light shrug.

After Angela washed the soap out of my hair, I got out of the now chilled water.

"Here is your towel. I'm going to get the dress you'll be wearing for supper."

I nodded and mumbled my thanks. The towel was soft and plush. I quickly dried myself off. I felt too exposed without the towel wrapped around my body.

The door to the bathroom opened revealing Angela behind it. The young woman was holding a deep blue dress. It was simple, long and mostly one color. Angela helped me into it. It was amazing how well it fit. The only part I was unsure about was the fact that the chest was very open.

"Are you sure this is how it's supposed to be? It feels really open." I looked down while trying to pull the fabric up higher.

Angela swatted my hands away from my chest. "Stop it! It is fine! If you keep pulling on it you're going to stretch out the fabric!"

I put my hands at my sides. The brunette motioned for me to sit in the seat before rummaging through a draw that was placed in front of the bathroom's mirror. She pulled out a small hair brush.

"We need to get that mop under control. There is no way I'm letting you eat dinner with her Majesty when your hair is a tangled mess."

I sat in the seat while Angela positioned herself behind my chair. She started with one section, pulling and yanking on my tangled hair.

"Oww! Ouch! Damn it! Oww!" I yelled as she practically ripped out my hair. "Are you trying to scalp me?!" Angela began to laugh at my constant shouts of profanity. I'm sure I would hear the end of this. I can only hope to Hylia that it was only Angie's teasing I would receive. The pain finally ceased. It was only smooth brush strokes through my now soft blonde hair.

"Just in time. Come on I'll lead you to the dining room. We don't want to keep the princess waiting." And with that we headed out of my bathroom then out of my bedroom. Off to have dinner with Her Majesty Queen Zelda.

* * *

******How was that? I know it is longer than my others but I went from not enough content to too much content, but whatever. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner but no promises. R&R**


	4. Unexpected Attraction

**I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating. I don't even really have an excuse. But on another note I'm glad to have you guys reading mywork. The more I write the more I would love to be an author in the future. (I'll probably have to start getting better with deadlines, yeah?)**

**(Disclaimer: I see no point to these. It is obvious we don't own anything. If we did we would wouldn't be writing fan fiction.)**

* * *

I wasn't so sure about these newcomers to the palace. Who is this 'hero', and what is his right to come and address the young queen without invitation? He must be someone important. Only a few honoured people receive the title 'hero'. How come I have never heard of him? At the academy they teach us all of these things. I will have to take this up with her majesty.

"My queen, permission to speak?"

I continue to look forward from my station next to the royal throne. A guard on duty or off duty must ask permission to speak before addressing royalty. This is enforced much more when you are the queen's personal bodyguard, because you have to be with her majesty wherever she goes. If I talked whenever I wished I might interrupt something important, or just annoy her with constant chatter.

"Permission granted." The young sovereign responded. I turned toward her and she moved her head to look at me.

"I don't believe I know who the people who will be dinning with us are. If you don't mind me asking, who are they?" She stared at me as if I just told her I set the entire castle on fire. The look made me feel almost dumb. I couldn't help not knowing what I haven't been taught.

"The academy must be keeping it from knights as well. The man was Link of Ordon. He saved my life once and the entire kingdom as well." The queen closed her eyes and sighed, "Unfortunately we had to keep it from the people. One person is safe to tell but in large groups people tend to overreact." Her majesty looked forward, "The young lady accompanying him is his younger sister, Serina. I have never met her before but from what I have seen so far she is practically a female version of her older brother."

I looked forward as well. "I see."

Just after we finished our conversation, a maid came in to gather the queen to prepare her for dinner with her guests. I followed behind. We walked through much of the castle. We finally arrived at a grand door that led up to the castle's tower. The tower was meant for the princes or princesses, but her majesty was reluctant to move rooms. The servants had just begun to prepare her parent's room for her.

I stood outside the door that led to the winding staircase. I wasn't allowed in the queen's chamber. The castle was quiet as I waited to guide her majesty to the dining room for supper. I began to whistle the Sun's song, a song said to have been played to rise and set the sun. My tune was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. I stood in silence to listen for where the footstep where coming from. That's when I heard a person whistle the end to the song I had left unfinished. The much more timid song came from down a hallway that branched off the main one to the queen's chambers.

A young woman emerged from the hallways opening. The woman appeared to be only a few years younger than me. She was wearing elaborate clothes. The royal blue dress fitted her well and I couldn't help but notice her womanly figure. She couldn't have been a warrior for she wouldn't have filled out like that. I shook my head. What was I doing thinking lecherous thoughts like this?

She faced me and began to approach. I straightened myself. The last thing I wanted was to be caught staring.

"Excuse me sir, but the maid that was showing me to the dining room was called to help someone else. I'm afraid I got myself lost in this huge place." She spoke up once she was standing directly in front of me. I could sense her reluctance to ask for help.

I wasn't supposed to stop guarding the door. But everybody was supposed to be in the dining room before the Queen appeared.

"Umm, I guess I can lead you there." I didn't want her to get lost again and our queen is a merciful queen, something as miniscule as this shouldn't offend her.

We began to walk down the many corridors, both of us silent. It wasn't a peaceful silence; more like an awkward silence. She sped up to be beside me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" She spoke up; to cut through the awkward silence is my guess. I looked at her whilst still walking forward.

"My name is Sebastian, and yours?" I knew her name but I didn't want to sound creepy. Anybody would find it strange if somebody knew your name without you telling them. Maybe that's how our queen feels when somebody addresses her as 'Queen Zelda' when she has never met them.

"My name is Serina. My brother is Link, but you probably already knew all that." I chuckle a little at the fact she had practically read my mind. I looked at Serina, I mean really looked at her. Her eyes were this bright turquoise blue, and her hair was the colour of wheat. It was short and boyish but it fitted her. She had a face that made her look so innocent, but there was something else I just couldn't pinpoint. I had come to the conclusion that this Serina of Ordon was exquisite..

"Serina is a very beautiful name." I could see the young woman's face gain a dusting of pink. It quickly faded away. I miss the blush that once kissed her cheeks.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" I continued, trying to have that look on her face again. My wish was granted as her whole face turned red.

"You're too kind, but I would hardly call myself beautiful…" Her voice trailed off. Her head was turned away. I smiled at her modesty. I couldn't understand it; but I just felt the need to prove to her just how beautiful she really was. But that would be too awkward. We had only just met. The only thing I know about her is her name and that her brother is some supposed hero.

After a few more moments of silence we had reached our destination. "This is the dining hall. I have to go back to position. We can talk more at dinner or another time, if you wish." I turned around and walked off briskly.

If I didn't get back to my station soon, then who knows what would happen to me. A soldier never leaves his post unless given permission. It was a rule that I had broken without a single thought. The concept had kind of confused me. 'How can you be so overtaken by the wannabe fighter, Sebastian? You have only just met the girl and she seems to be quite a few years younger than you.'

I shook my thoughts from my head and stepped back into my post to the left of the door. Just as I settled back down, I could hear the steps of two pairs of feet coming down the stairwell. Soon enough a chambermaid and the queen came through the door. I soundlessly took my place two steps behind her.

We continued down the hallways, following the same path I had just taken Serina down moments ago. Neither of us uttered a word. To be honest most of my time guarding the queen was draped in a peaceful quietness.

Our walk came to an end when be approached he dining hall doors. There were guards on either side now. Each guard grabbed a handle and opened the doors. It was always was strange how they moved so much like puppets. Their movements were perfectly in sync and seemingly automatic.

Her majesty moved into the room, her long dress dragging on the floor. I watched her move to her spot at the head of the table. Serina and Link were seated on opposite sides of the middle of the long dining table. I walked behind her chair and stayed standing for a while. I was only to watch over the queen at close proxy, but as the servers came to deliver food the queen motioned for me to sit in the spot closest to her.

Link and Serina were both staring at the queen, seemingly confused on what they should say or do.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner, Link. I haven't had a proper conversation with you in a long while. It is too bad it will be invaded by the odd occurrence." And with her majesty's statement, the castle visitors relaxed and dinner began.

* * *

**Oooo! Serina has an admirer. I want to see where this goes. See you when I get my lazy ass to start tickling the keyboard, and creating a story fit for Her Highness**.


End file.
